Odd Form of Comfort
by UnderdogHero
Summary: Syo didn't know what compelled him to reach out to the boy, but in the end, it turned out not to be as bad as he thought.


A/N: So it's roughly 3 am and I'm bored to death. Figured I might as well write up some one-shots, and since this is an idea I've had for a while, I thought "Why not?"... That and I'm on an UtaPri craze right now and I have no idea how it happened. Let's just say I spent the last... 3 hours(?) transferring files onto my new laptop and I just really wanted to listen to Ai's songs. But this isn't about Ai, ironically. It also... turned out longer than I expected and a lot more indepth. A lot of what I originally had planned got altered because of this. Also, as you all know, I like my angst.

**.**

Syo wasn't sure what to think when he found Mikado Nagi at the bookstore. All thoughts of "_It's time to buy that idiot a proper cook book_" were lost the moment he laid eyes on the younger boy. Of course, the idea to simply leave the store came up, but that would defeat the purpose of coming in the first place. There was ignoring him, but past experiances have taught Syo that ignoring someone usually drew their attention to yourself. Not that he'd have a problem it seemed, as Nagi was currently too busy staring blankly at the top shelves.

What caught Syo's attention the most, however, were the dark circles around the boy's eyes.

He watched carefully, absently grabbing a random cook book from the shelf, making his way closer to the younger idol. Nagi reached up, finger hooking over the corner of a book, only for it to fall out and hit his head, dropping to the floor. Syo bit his lip. No matter how funny he found it, he doubted it was the time to be laughing.

As Nagi rubbed his head, he quickly made his way over and picked up the book, eyes scanning over the cover. _Basic Geometry _was spread across the cover in large, blocky letters. He looked up just as the other did, blue eyes meeting sleepy grey.

"Mikado." He started. Said boy jumped, as if just registering the blond's existence. "Are you okay?"

Nagi blinked a few times, before his eyes widened and he snatched the book out of Syo's hands.

"I'm fine." He said, scanning the shelf one more time before turning away, walking further down the aisle. Syo followed, attempting to keep a grin from breaking out.

"What's that for?" He asked, pointing at the textbook in the shorter male's hand as he picked out another. _English for Beginners_ was the title this time.

"None of your business." Nagi replied, frowning. Syo let his grin slip a little, although he was sure it looked more like a smirk now.

"The way it bopped you on the head sure was funny." He snickered. Nagi froze in a half-turn, slowly looking over his shoulder, eyes narrowed.

"That... that didn't happen." He said, voice low. Syo glanced to the side.

"It didn't... if you tell me what you're doing here."

He could tell he was annoying the younger boy by the way his eyebrows twitched and his lips quirked down. He'd seen the same expression on Tokiya's face plenty of tims when Otoya pestered him with questions and advice on his performances. He never thought he'd be the one playing the same role, but at the moment, there was something he wanted to know.

He looked down at his watch, noting that it was only a little past lunch. He looked back up, just as Nagi opened his mouth to speak, and said, "Wanna go grab something to eat? We can talk then." He gave no time for the younger boy to respond as he grabbed the books from his hands, making his way to the register.

**.**

"So? Whats up? And don't lie, or that stunt at the shop will be all over my blog."

Nagi gripped the cup of hot chocolate in front of him tightly, glancing around nervously.

They were in a tiny cafe a few blocks away from the bookstore. Syo had ordered for them, a lunch set comprised of two sandwiches and a drink each. Nagi had simply followed him shyly, not used to going out with people.

"I don't know what you mean." He said stiffly, turning the mug around. Syo snorted.

"Please, those bags under your eyes can't just be from rehearsals. Not to mention you're out buying textbooks." He paused. "You're still a student, aren't you?"

There was a short silence before Nagi sighed, taking a sip from his drink. "Yeah."

Syo nodded. "Must be tough." He said, bringing his cup of coffee up. "With you being an idol and all, aren't classes difficult?" Nagi shook his head.

"I can stand the lessons, they're easy enough." At this, Syo vaguely remembered Ai bringing up an article saying that the boy in front of him was some sort of genius. "It's not the classes I can't stand..."

Syo thought his words over before it clicked. "Bullying?" Nagi lowered his gaze.

"Not... exactly."

He left it at that for a now, the waitress bringing over their order. They ate in silence for a while, and halfway through the meal Syp spoke.

"You know," He started. Nagi jumped. "I may not be your friend or anything, but if something's up, don't you think you should talk to someone? I mean, I don't mind listening. Seems like you've got it rough."

That, and he doubted the other members of HEAVENS would be willing to listen to someone so much younger than themselves.

"How's it like, anyways? Being in a group where everyone's so much older than you?"

Nagi thought for a moment, take anothr sip out of his cooling drink. "It's... annoying? They never really want to listen. Eiichi is always saying he's got 'grown-up problems' to deal with, and Kira _listens_, but that's about all he does. I don't know if he's even hearing everything."

Syo winced. "That _sucks_. Everyone's basically in the same age-range with us, so there's not really any need for superiority or stuff like that." Nagi huffed.

"You're lucky then. I didn't even wanna be an idol."

Syo, feeling that the younger boy was finally opening up, blinked. "Seriously?"

Nagi nodded. "Kira found me. Apparently they were looking for a third member before the group could form and he heard me singing in the auditorium. I didn't think anyone was there..." He sighed. "He told Eiichi about me and after that it was days of him pestering me before I joined."

"But by law you still have to attend school." Syo added. Nagi nodded again. "If you really want them to listen, why don't you just insist? That's what Otoya does whenever he wants Tokiya's attention." Nagi raised an eyebrow at, but didn't comment.

"They can't be bothered. If I ever need help on something they just brush me off, I don't think they even know I'm sleep deprived because of all-nighters."

"Then _make_ them know you need help." Syo said, with a little more bite than he intended. He didn't want to sound harsh, but if it was that serious, something had to be done. "If they won't do it... I'll help, I guess. Just call or something."

"... Thanks."

Syo wasn't sure why he was so willing to talk, but whether it be respect for seniors or just the urge to have someone listen, he'd let him.

"School actually got worse, you know. "He said, returning to their original topic. "Since I was always at the top of the grade, everyone thought I was some sort of study-bug or whatever, so no one talked to me." He rolled his eyes. "Once HEAVENS made its debut, they did a 180 and decided they needed to hang out with me. I snapped and they steered clear since then. Doesn't stop them from talking about me though."

"In other words," Syo said. "Being an idol sucks for you."

"It's not that, really." The younger said immediately, sitting up straight. "I love singing, I really do, it's just..."

"Just...?"

"... I don't want to sing for someone else's sake."

Syo opened his mouth to speak, but found he had no response. Nagi didn't look like he wanted to talk about it anymore either. He decided to change the subject.

"So, what are these for?" He said, reaching into the bag beside his chair. He pulled out the geometry and English books. "Are these for school?" He handed them to Nagi when he reached out.

"Sort of. I missed a lot of classes since Raging wanted us in top form for the UtaPri Award." His eye twitched slightly at the memory, and Syo tilted his hat downwards. "I didn't have any way of getting the notes, so my teachers said to buy some books to study."

"Doesn't the school provide textbooks?" Syo asked.

"We're not allowed to take them out of the school. They don't want us losing them." Was the response.

Well, they _were_ only middle schoolers. Speaking of which...

"Hey." Syo said suddenly. Nagi paused in taking a bit of his last sandwhich. "I was wondering... has your voice cracked yet?"

A beat passed as his words registered in the youger boy's head, before his cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red and he looked away.

"Uh... I wonder..." He mumbled, placing the sandwich back on the plate and picking up his - now cold - drink. Syo grinned

"It _hasn't_, huh? I wonder what it'll sound like when it does, think it'll be much different?" He teased. Nagi attempted to glare at him, but then it changed to a wary look.

"Depending on how it does... doesn't that put my career in danger?" He asked slowly. Syo's grin slowly faded, forming into a straight line.

Oh.

"Um..." He didn't know what to say. "I, uh, guess if it gets _too_ deep you can't really play the 'Cutie Nagi' role as easily as now, huh?" Nagi's lips twitched downwards at the nickname, but Syo decided not to comment on it. He coughed into his hand. "Now, why don't we finish up and get going? I'm sure both our groups are wondering where we are."

Nagi looked up at him, shocked, then dug into his pocketsm quickly pulling out his phone. He stared at the time in horror.

"Ugh, I'm supposed to be at the studio in ten minutes!" He said, hanging his head in despair. Syo chuckled.

"Just tell them you were kidnapped by a rival group. They'll believe it." He said, calling the waitress over and asking for the check. He didn't even bother looking at the price as he placed his card in the small black case handed to him, opting to finish off the rest of his food like his partner was.

"Is this really okay? Hanging out like this, I mean." Nagi said, placing the empty cup down. Syo shrugged.

"Better then risking food poisoning at the hands of my best friend's cooking." He said, pulling out the cook book. "That idiot better put this to good use, or I'm using it to smack him." He looked up when Nagi giggled. "What?"

"Nothing." He said, much more relaxed than when they walked in. He stood up, Syo following after receiving his card. "I just feel like I haven't had a talk lik this since..."

"Since forever?" Syo finished for him, and Nagi nodded.

"Guess so."

Not even thinking his actions over, Syo patted the younger boy on the shoulder. "Well, remember what I said. I'm free to talk any time." He said with a grin. Nagi smiled back.

"Thanks." He said, turning and walking the opposite direction of the blond.

"And get some sleep!" Syo called after him, already making his way to his destination. Nagi waved a hand, and Syo was sure he heard a laugh.

**.**

"You were pretty late today."

Syo shrugged off his coat, dropping it onto the couch and following with the rest of his body shortly after, groaning.

"Decided to have a heart-to-heart with on of our rivals." He said, dropping his head onto the side of Masato's leg and his legs over Ren's lap. The older male grunted, half-heartedly pushing at his feet. Tokiya looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"Which one?" He asked, and Syo closed his eyes before anwering.

"Mikado Nagi. Seems like he's having a harder time than he makes it seem." Masato and Tokiya hummed while Otoya turned a page of the same magazine, and Syo cracked an eye open when Natsuki and Cecil walked in.

"Cookies are done!" He cheered, holding out a tray. The group stared at it with caution. "I used that new book you bought me, Syo-chan!"

"And I helped!" Cecil chirped. "Don't worry, there was no tabacco sauce or squid this time." He smiled when they breathed a sigh of relief. It slipped a little. "Less could be said for the method of actually baking them..."

"... Excuse me?"

**.**

"You were late today."

Nagi rolled his eyes at Eiichi's condescending tone, the older male blocking the way to the living room. What was it that Syo had said to say?

"I was kidnapped by a rival band." He said dryly. Eiichi stared at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He used that chance to slip past him, making his way over to the couch. He sat down next the Kira, books in hand. He stared at the older boy for a while before sighing. He made to stand up, but Syo's words echoed in his head.

"_Then _make_ them know you need help_._"_

He took a deep breath, sitting back down and turning to the dark-haired male.

"Kira?" He said, making sure that his voice remained even. Kira looked over to him and away from his own book, blank face telling nothing. "Uh, can you help me out? I need to study for English and geometry, things are looking pretty bad..."

There was a moment of silence, and Nagi was ready to get up and call Syo, when Kira snapped his book shut, setting it down on the table.

"What are you having trouble with?"

He'd need to treat Syo to a meal some day. Just as a thank you.

**.**

A/N: Why do fics take so long for me to write? Oh, right, I get distracted easily. This actualy started seeming more and more unreaslistic as I typed, but then I remembered that Japan has that whole 'seniority means business' rule and used that to my advantage, even though I don't really like it. It's what makes sempai-kohai and age-differential pairings hard to write. BUT I'LL MAKE IT WORK is what I said when I decided my OTP for Magi. Don't question it. That 'genius' part came from the official site's statement that Nagi is an 'intellectual person'(apparently I'm not, seeing as I had to copy/paste that) and since they didn't specify, I'm assuming it just means he's really smart. Wouldn't surprise me, it's aways the cute ones. I have another fic planned out for Ai and Aine, since I have this inexplicable urge to write a lot of UtaPri, so I'll probably try to get those on my other account... if I remember. Also got a crossover I need to write... when I wake up. It's time for nighty-night now.

Also, another reason for slow updates would be... the flashdrive I keep my fics on? Yeah, it crashed during all those file transfers I mentioned. Meaning until I can figure out how to get them out of it, I'll have to put everything on a different drive and just hope I don't lose y old files.


End file.
